Royal Prodigies
The Royal Prodigies is arguably the most strongest team in Aeon, perhaps the strongest in both past and present. The team comprises of seven extremely talented sworn siblings from Eastern Aeon and all of them possess Kekkei Genkai. History The team was founded by Eiden for his upcoming school project and was immediately joined by his close companions and classmates; Kokyō, Ameya, Akiko and Ryūshun. Arrival of a new batch of students forced their class teacher to put two confused female students; Shinrin and Airin into their newly formed group. During the first day of the group activity, Eiden gave every member a code name based on number ranged from one to seven in German language. In the early days, there were many arguments in the team, mainly between the strongest and smartest member from both parties; Guoxing and Shinrin because both of them were very eccentric and straight-forward. Although they often criticized and argued with each other, the duo managed to work incredibly well together. In the late of their first year, Kokyō announced his intention to take the final examination. The rest of the members also followed his reckless move despite they had five more years to prepare for it. The final result was a global phenomenon as they all passed the examination with perfect results. Although perfect result was achieved several times by a small handful of geniuses, nobody had ever done it at six years old. Without realizing, the members of both parties had already became good friends. They continued sticking in the same group for the next few years and not surprisingly, they dominated and broke every records of the academy. Although they were good friends, it was not until the sixth and final year that they became sworn siblings. During that year, Shinrin and Airin went to a trip with a group of friends despite Kokyō's warning. Kokyō's prediction came true, those so called friends betrayed the duo out of jealousy by cooperating with the local pirate. The duo struggled against the experienced pirates. Fortunately, before any harm could be dealt, the rest of the prodigies led by Kokyō came to the rescue. After the incident, they made a pact and became sworn siblings. Since then, they were always together like brothers and sisters, under the name of Royal Prodigies. The initial objective of the team came to an end when they completed their academic study. When everyone thought the team will be disbanded due to their commitment towards their career, a great war erupted on Aeon. Their homeland was ambushed and conquered by the invaders who from various countries. The team members were revived by Kokyō and Eiden as a move to increase the morale of the soldiers for upcoming war. With flawless strategy and helps from the international criminal organization— Jūnigatsu, they reclaimed the land by trashing the invader in a landslide victory. After the war, members of the team were labelled as criminals. The country was also labelled as terrorist zone as most of the members held important political position of that country. The team was reunited by Kokyō and Eiden with a new goal; conquering the whole world to create absolute peace. During the past, the team was merely an academy team but after the war, it became a team with seven strongest S-rank international criminals. Members Parameters Trivia Royal Prodigies was first heard before the team was even created. This term was used by the villagers when they were talking about the seven young prodigies who achieved perfect result in Royal Academy. Royal Prodigies is made up with two words in Kanji, Royal is referring to Royal Academy Student while Prodigies is simply referring to the seven geniuses. The term was soon adopted by Eiden with the permission of his friends. Category:Bakurayuri